The Bravest Knight of them all MerlinMerlin
by FreyaMyth10
Summary: Merlin lost his brother when he was 17 years old. But what would he do if his brother was still alive. What would happen if his brother DIDN'T die?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion (05-23 15:22:28)

**_Outside the walls of Camelot_**

"Menw there is word that your brother may be here" said a tall muscular man, who is about the same size as Percival.

"Then what are we waiting for Wolf, Lets GO!" said a skinny man with dark brown hair and Green eyes. _What if he has forgotten about me? I miss him so dearly!_ thought Menw. Menw once more dived into his thoughts before making his way to Camelot. _I am coming Myyriden._

 ** _Back in Camelot_**

 **Arthur's Pov**

"MERLIN!" says Arthur, impatience trailing in his voice.

"Yes Sir Prat" Says Merlin as he comes bursting through the door.

"WHERE THE BLOODY-" Arthur was abruptly cut off by Sir Leon bursting into Arthur's chambers

"Sire, we need you in the counsel room. Now"

Says Sir Leon, with obvious urgency

"What is it about Sir Leon" says the king turning from an angered expression (obviously from Merlin) to an worried one

"There are knights in the castle room asking for an audience with you My Lord"

"Then I will be there, tell the Knights that I will be there shortly" And with that Arthur turns to his manservent, motioning for him to get his clothes.

 ** _In the Counsel Room_**

 ** _Still Arthur's Pov_**

Arthur bursts through the doors with haste seeking for the Knights that have called for him. He spots them and walks towards them. There are three of them in total, One is small but makes up for it in muscle and has red hair and blue eyes. The Second one has dirty blond hair with blue-ish green-ish eyes, he is massive and muscular. _He could be good friends with Percival_ Arthur thought. He looked at the third and saw it had green eyes and very dark brown hair and was tall and skinny but had lots of muscle. Then Arthur noticed tears streaming down the third mans face.

 **Merlins Pov**

Right when Merlin walks through the door he starts to cry. _Menw I watched you die in battle_ Merlin thought, completely oblivious to the weird looks he was getting from Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot. Elyan and Leon were facing the other way not seeing the tears pouring down Merlins cheeks.

 ** _Flash Back_**

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!" Yelled 17 year old Merlin. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!"

"Myyriden"

Merlin turns to look at his brother, Menw.

"It is okay, everything is going to be just fine." Says Menw as he coughs up blood.

"No" Merlin says with a shaky breath

"No. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THE BLOW!! I WAS IN BATTLE AND COULD HAVE DEFEATED HIM AND.. and yet you took the blow. why?" Says Merlin with tears streaming down his face

"Because brother, I love you. We were always together because we are brothers and I wouldn't have asked for a better one" he says with a shaky breath before his final breath escaped he said "Thank you"

And then died

 ** _Back in the Counsel room_**

 **Merlins Pov**

"Myyriden"

Merlin looks up and sees all the Knights even the King is staring at him but does not care.

"Menw" Merlin said with a shaky voice

Before his brother could say something Merlin runs towards his brother and hugs him and they both fall on there knees crying.


	2. Note

**_Hey guys! How do you like my first fanfic!_**

 ** _Please leave a review at the bottom telling me whether I should continue or not?_**

 ** _And reviews don't bite_**


	3. Chapter 2

**SO SORRY GUYS!!! You guys had to wait for so long. I am SO sorry! I have just been super busy with family, but it is always worth it.**

 **THANK YOU! For all the sweet comments you give me. It really just makes my day guys. You are the kindest bunch to comment and the best. Thank you!**

 **Here is chapter 2**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 ** _Inside Camelot_**

 **Merlin's Pov**

I felt overjoyed and fixed. It was the feeling of when you realize the herb you forgot to put in the potion. It felt as if my heart was whole again.

 _Home_ Merlin thought _It feels like home._

 **Arthur's Pov**

 _Who the heck is this Merlin!_ Arthur thinks _And what on earth are you crying about!_

Arthur wants to ask a question to Merlin but is beaten by Gwaine.

"Merlin... Who the hell is this?" Gwaine asks softly but loud enough for Merlin to hear.

Merlin whispers so quietly that all the Knights had to lean in, but they all heard the words clearly.

"My brother"

 **Merlin's Pov**

Merlin starts to get trampled with so many questions.

"Why is he a Knight then!!" Leon yells.

"WHY IN EARTHS RUM ARE YOU CRY'IN FOR MATE" Gwaine yells.

"You never mentioned a brother" Lancelot and Arthur say at the very same time.

The questions will not stop coming. They came for a full on ten minutes. And before Merlin could stop himself he yelled.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!" With annoyance and anger clear in Merlin's voice.

Everyone in the room just stopped talking. _Finally I can speak_ Merlin thought.

And without even thinking he stood up.

And started to speak.

"As I said this is my brother Menw (Motioning to Menw, who akwardly waves) The other two are Wolf and Ashten. My brother is a knight and so am I." That causes gasps around the small group.

Arthur interrupts the moment "But you are terrible with swords."

Merlin says simply "Ahhhh, but I am a master in the art of daggers" he says.

"Back to what I was saying. My brother and I fought in many battles and won all of them except one." Merlin says darkly avoiding everyone's face. But quickly returns to his story.

"My brother was killed in battle and died in my arms." Merlin says depression trailing in his voice.

Merlin turns to face his brother.

"And I would like to know how you survived... in private." Merlin turns back towards the Knights.

"I am sorry I lied to you... But I PROMISE that I will answer all your questions if you just give me some time to talk to my... my-" Merlin starts to cry a bit but quickly straightens himself up, "-brother".

 **Arthur's Pov**

I was so confused but still motioned for my Knights to leave the room and I followed them out of the room.

There was silence for quite a time until Gwaine once more broke the silence.

"Did any of you know he had a brother?!"

There was a wave of "No". Then it hit Arthur of what Merlin said "-he died in battle-". _Wait if he is dead then how is he here_ Arthur thought _Merlin sure does have some questions to answer to._

 _ **Merlin's Pov**_

 _"How are you still alive?"_ Was Merlins first question to come out of his mouth.

"A lady with powerful magic came to us and healed me along with my friends... Our friends" Menw says.

Right then the two Knights Wolf and Ashten come up.

"Hey, it's been quite boring without you" Says Wolf.

"I missed ya, we all did" says Ashten.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too. Do you know how hard it is protecting that clot-pole!! It is heck on earth!" Merlin says with such annoyance but humor in his words,

"Yeah and I never thought of a man with your skills to become a manservent!" Menw said.

"Yeah, or I. Well I best be going if I ever want to talk to you later." Merlin states.

"Why it's only morning?!" Menw says

"Because they have questions and lots of them knowing them, they would also probably be impatient and barge in if I talk any longer. So sorry. Oh you can go to the training grounds and practice your fighting there. I will meet you there later." And with that I left knowing that today was going to be a long day.

 **Please leave a comment**

 **-FreyaMyth10**


End file.
